Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
However, conventional vehicles operating in autonomous mode do not provide the occupants the enjoyment they may desire while travelling in the vehicles. The conventional vehicles further do not leverage the occupants' free time during a trip to pursue economic or business opportunities.